guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Encrypted Charr Battle Plans
Thanks for sharing an abundance of knowledge with us AfroThunder396 00:58, 25 August 2007 (CDT) I agree dunno if it's a bug, but it says "double click to read", but my character isn't reading it at all >_< --Talos of Flanders 05:13, 25 August 2007 (CDT) yuh same got 1 drop... cant use it.... Necrid Popsicle 07:39, 25 August 2007 (CDT) One guy I know was a winner of that freaky poem contest or something like that and got invited to party with A.net. They told him that in future it will be possible that players will be able to capture Charr's battle plans, strategies and other informations, so they can be prepared for incoming attacks in given outposts. He didn't remember if it was about GWEN or GW2, but since this thing appeared.. I guess it will be in GWEN. — [[User:Abedeus|'Abedeus']] 13:27, 27 August 2007 (CDT) :I doubt it because what he's describing sounds like GW2 when they talked about instancing being different and things that players do affecting the game world and so forth. This is not going to happen in GW1, there is no existence of Charr events outside your active instance. At least as far as we know. --Karlos 00:23, 29 August 2007 (CDT) ::Yeah, well, my uncle's best friend's cousin's girlfriend's ex-boyfriend's fiancee works for ANet and she says...~'' [[User:Gold Dean|'Gold']] [[User:Gold Dean|'Dean']] - 00:51, 29 August 2007 (CDT) You can open them now but they don´t make any sense to me Has anyone tried a decryption program on the letters? based on most used characters and working down ex "e" is the most used character? ~Rud :I've just tried with the standard ceasar cipher and that gave nothing. However from the text it seems like T would be the encrypted letter for A since that is one of the two words in english that are spelled with only one letter and an I seems out of place. I will continue to poke at it and see if I can come up with something :) --Winterbay 09:55, 30 August 2007 (CDT) someone posted an other encrypted text in an forum Maybe ther are different Battle Plans If you are right and the T stands for A than its kind of strange that there are only 3 As in the hole text It seems like each individual Battle Plans gives a unique "message". The one I have is completely different from the one pictured on the article. Although I haven't tried to decode it yet, I'm leaning towards thinking that it's actually just random letters, and to do anything useful with the Plans you'll have to visit an NPC somewhere. --Prospero 15:41, 30 August 2007 (CDT) :I got the same one as in the article. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 22:29, 30 August 2007 (CDT) ::Maybe we must have all different Battle Plans versions to activate the quest? My plans has quagmire spelled backwards, lawl 68.34.130.44 16:20, 3 September 2007 (CDT) Finding The Battle Plans I picked mine up during the Preview Weekend. A couple of guild mates has mentioned that they have yet to find one, does anyone know if they have dropped since the game went live?---- sdcmgs Just had one drop from a group of Charr east of Doomlore (Dalada)-- no bosses around, so they are not part of the process Text AMFSSK JJID RQRS EWFD REA FDESASDS RESASDD UYTEVE RSS DSDSOODS DSDAS GUM GUM ASHFSAIVB DSDSAAGUMSD SADASDE SADSE SDSDD DD DSAETH "DD" Repetition of the same character for a two-letter word. No such word exists in the English language to my knowledge. Perhaps they really are just random letters, or, it is not a Cryptogram/Cipher but rather some other sort of puzzle. Like...you have to rearrange all the letters...but the placements are still correct... (T/ ) 03:05, 16 September 2007 (CDT) matrix encryption allows for this, could be, but its a little complicated :S Darknight 05:42, 26 September 2007 (CDT) :: "GUM GUM"? What, in english, would be a repeated 3 letter word in a sentence? (like: Bye Bye) Are they even in english for that matter? If you change the game language under the options screen, does the text of the note change? Unfortunately, I did not get one before they stopped dropping. :: Also, I don't think it's just random letters, as the phrase: "REA FDESASDS RESASDD" apears in both the above text message and the picture posted on the article page. :: I have created an Excell Spreadsheet, that shows both messages, and alows a mass replace letter by letter if anyone else wants to try and decode the messages. If anyone else has different messages, I can also add those to the spreadsheet. :::GWAHN MUALEH NILKNARF SNAEB SKASOO ERIMGAUQ :::DSD SDSADA ABIHCIM TSFD GD SA TOM SA EWQ :::RERWER ASDT DS TDSD ::Posted on the .JPG talk page. I copied it here to consolidate the messages. :::NGUELLY CHUQRS REWFD REA FDESASDS RESASDD :::SADASD ASD JNYTH RDH JUNKLE HTHS SHGSH TRG :::SGGSHR T FUG UDUFDU UDYUFW :: Posted as the .JPG on the article. -Lefick Sept, 29 2007 My guess Don't forget to drink your ovaltine. Nonfunctional (for now) According to ANet desiner, Linsey Murdock, these no longer drop. It sounds like quests will be added in the future. --Thervold 14:00, 7 September 2007 (CDT) **These are drops, I was with a guildie earlier today and they got a drop doing the Charr Invasion Force... so ANet is not telling us the whole story --The Real Jefe 00:09, 12 October 2007 (EST) decipher the one in the article, uses the first out of the three ciphering methods, and contain this text: [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 23:42, 27 September 2007 (UTC) :and you can use the decoder over and over, and you would not lose the page. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 23:44, 27 September 2007 (UTC) ::after talking again with the captain, she took the decoder with the plans in it, and sent my party to center north of dragon's gullet. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 23:46, 27 September 2007 (UTC) :::Which has now level 20 charr with the eotn skillbars (not sure now, maybe a mix, maybe just some of the names). (quest log: Special Ops: dragon's gullet. find and annihilate all three charr companies in dragon's gullet. X out of 100 charr slain.). [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 23:48, 27 September 2007 (UTC) you can subdue and mount a siege devourer there. questions: *is there a resurrection in it, or could you fail? *could you got again if you failed? (without coming up with new battle plans?) *could you got again even if you completed it? (like an unlock for that op). *could it be a nice way for those without ch1 to see some of the ch1 areas? reward: 80 vanguard points :\ so far, it is real easy. I'm c-spacing while writing this. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 23:54, 27 September 2007 (UTC) :more info in here. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 00:11, 28 September 2007 (UTC) ::*No res shrine ::*No, the deciphere dplan is removed from your inventory (very, very lame) ::*Don't know ::*Doubt it ::Also, you can take others who do not have the plan with you. --Karlos 02:55, 28 September 2007 (UTC) Decoder it is also removed after finishing a Quest Drops Does anyone know where and what drops them? I assume that they dropped by someone outside of the preview event. Rooble0818 :They are dropped by Charrs so I think the best way is repeating some of these PQ in the Charrlands. DonDorgatho ::This is something that should be on the main article. We probably need to come up with a consensus on what the rules for this drop is. I just got my first one to drop off a Charr mob in the Grothmar Wardowns, last night.--C0c0c0 11:45, 30 September 2007 (UTC) I got my first battle plans some time ago and I was saving them at the storage. I got a second drop just outside Longeye's Ledge on Friday (28/09). Since then i have cleared Grothmar Wardowns and Dalada Uplands, afew times and got nothing at all. Those battle plans are hard to come by. Captain Langmar talks about "runners" but i didn't see any "running" charr. Maybe on some of the Charr-land quests. Ne33us 12:57, 30 September 2007 (UTC) Using The Charr Battle Plan Decoder Once the Decoder device is opened you merely have to drop the encoded message onto the opened page and then choose one of the three decipher options. Once the correct option has been selected a decoded message will appear. Bring the message to Captain Langmar and be prepared to enter a timed 15 minute Specail Ops mission. Failure to complete the mission will result in the loss of the encoded message so be sure to have a working party with you. October 6, 2007 :Should the fact that you are immediately transported to the location be added to this article? You don't get to map to Grendich Courthouse and reformulate your party; it is balanced for an 8 member group. Am I the only person who went to Langmar with only my heroes and got totally slaughtered? -Valkor the Confused 04:40, 23 March 2008 (UTC) ::Probably, yes. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae''']] [Talk] 04:43, 23 March 2008 (UTC) Don't zone out with Charr Battle Plan Decoder active I started one of the battle plans missions accidentally in hard mode and zoned back to longeyes ledge to set to to normal mode. I lost the mission and battle plans when i tried to get back in. Use Any reason to do these in NM or HM? Any reason to enter these places at all? Zeek Aran 04:06, 19 December 2007 (UTC) :Free faction and you get to beat the crap out of a bunch of Charr?-- ìğá†ħŕášħ 05:37, 19 December 2007 (UTC) Decoding methods The Grendich Courthouse mission goes with the elliptic curve cryptology one, so the Flame Temple must go with the Reverse Alphanumeric by default. 72.68.40.40 18:40, 04 August 2009 (UTC) Edit: forgot to sign in Nadar Cosain Amber 18:45, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :Cool, thanks. :D RoseOfKali 19:23, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Messages I got two plans of the message with "GWAH" at the beginning and both had the Grendich-Mission. Does this apply to all of them? Then it might be another information to add. Kaede 11:39, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :Quite possibly. I wouldn't be at all surprised if there are only 3 "jumbled" messages and each always corresponds to the same mission. After all, each message always comes out from the same decryption method. You can post the full messages here and see if people confirm them to match. Once confirmed, they can be moved to the article. RoseOfKali 18:26, 11 August 2009 (UTC) ::Just looking at the images in this article and what Kaede said above, we can deduce that: ::*GWAH is for Grendich ::*AMFD is for Gullet ::*NGUELLY leaves Flame Temple ::All we would need is three images, each like this one. It shows the Decryption method used, the jumbled message, and the decrypted message all in one shot. Now just to confirm that there are only 3 messages and the match is always the same. RoseOfKali 18:32, 11 August 2009 (UTC)